


Comforting Impact

by constantworry



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantworry/pseuds/constantworry
Summary: Regina... Emma... spanking... need I say more?





	

CRACK!

Emma braced her hands against the hardwood floor beneath her as her body slid forward slightly on Regina’s lap from the force of the impact of the older woman’s hand on Emma’s pink butt cheeks. 

Emma’s eyes shut closed tightly, her mouth opened in a gasp. Pain coursed through her ass and Emma was reminded why she was in this position over Regina’s knees. 

“Why are you being spanked, Emma?” Regina smoothed her hand over Emma’s skin, giving the blonde a moment to rest and catch her breath. Emma readjusted her position and took a deep breath. 

“I forgot to charge my phone. Again.” Regina tsked and spanked Emma’s left sit spot. 

“And why does forgetting to charge your phone deserve punishment, Em-ma?” Another spank was delivered to the center of Emma’s right check, hard. Emma gasped. 

“Because it’s important for you to be able to contact me in case something happens to Henry, in case I get into trouble and need help, and because …” Emma paused before saying the next bit, still having difficulty believing it. “You worry about me when you can’t reach me.”

Regina rewarded Emma’s answer with a soft kiss to her lower back. “Very good, Emma.”

Emma relaxed at Regina’s praise, starting to feel less guilty about forgetting to make sure her phone was charged. As often as Emma found herself over Regina’s lap, she could never get over how safe and cared for she felt during and after her punishment spankings. The fact that Regina cared enough to correct her and that the slate would be wiped clean afterward gave Emma a sense of comfort, something she wasn’t used to feeling.

Regina started spanking Emma’s ass again in a steady rhythm. Left, right, center, two on each sit spot, repeat. This continued for several minutes until Emma was crying and chanting ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ over and over again. Regina stopped spanking Emma and rubbed her hand gently over Emma’s ass. 

After letting Emma calm down for a few moments, Regina pulled her up and onto her lap, holding her tight against her chest. Emma shifted so her ass was just off Regina’s lap and then leaned her head onto Regina’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath and letting the closeness of Regina wash over her. 

Regina ran her fingers up and down Emma’s back, only stopping when Emma started to shiver. 

“How are you feeling?” Regina asked, rubbing her hands up and down Emma’s arm to warm her up.

“Tired.” Emma mumbled against Regina’s neck. Regina chuckled and shifted Emma in her arms so that she could look into her eyes. 

“Emma, you know that just because you earn punishments, you aren’t a bad girl, right?” Emma nodded. Regina leaned in and softly kissed Emma’s lips. “Who are you, Emma?”

“I’m your good girl.” Emma said, burying her face in Regina’s neck.

Regina stroked Emma’s hair. 

“That’s right, you’re my good girl, Emma. My good girl.”


End file.
